


Depraving the Huntresses

by Piddleyfangs



Series: Depraving The Huntresses: Monster Girl RWBY Corruption [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futanari, Herm, Incest, Monster Girl, Shemale, TF, Transformation, girl cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission into the jungle, Team RWBY is suddenly overwhelmed by bizzare transformations.<br/>Features<br/>Ruby => Manticore<br/>Weiss => Inari + Yuki-onna<br/>Blake => Neko<br/>Yang => Ryu (Dragon Naga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depraving the Huntresses

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by: http://zetsumi-ravencroft.tumblr.com/  
> Like what you see? Visit: http://http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/ To request prompts, commission fics, or just see more futanari shit in general~

Depraving the Huntresses

 

Vines rode up Weiss’s exposed legs. Ever so innocently Weiss stepped forward, paying no mind to the dense foliage below her boots. The verdant mesh suddenly rose and snapped after the girl with a tightening grip. It slung a thick vine around Weiss’s pale leg. The girl screamed as she was tugged off from her arrogant stepping, bashed into the floor of the jungle face first. The tendrils that wrapped around her hiked up her dress, little pricks and needles preying on her exposed legs. Her predicament was ended when a scythe sliced through the root of the vein. Ruby flung her cape behind her, and eagerly started at freeing Weiss from her restraints. 

“Well...” Weiss wasn’t readily able to except Ruby’s assistance. She had a thing with never being candid about her feelings, especially as far as Ruby was concerned. She was well enough, but her naivety tended to get on Weiss’s nerves. Weiss stood up from her fall and brushed the dirt from her white attire. “Let’s just keep looking for a place to set up camp…” The blush on her cheeks didn’t do much to hide the bruise in her pride. 

“Man, that’s like the fifth time you fell.” Yang snickered, cracking her knuckles as the group found their synergy in their steps again. They walked through the thickets, clearing the vines and the tree branches from their path. “I told ya heels weren’t a good idea. You were just begging to be tripped by weird vine monsters.”

“Oh shut up.” Weiss sighed, shaking her head at herself mostly. “Honestly… Even I’m a little disappointed in myself.”

“There’s nothing to really be ashamed of.” Blake spoke up. She seemed mostly disinterested in most conversations, her ears shivering her bow like nuts ever since they entered the jungle. “This jungle is filled with traps. I haven’t been able to sense anything coming up… It just so happens Weiss has been the one triggering them.” Her sincerely pitying grin could be mistaken for her being pretty pleased with Weiss taking the blows. Both interpretations were correct. 

“I told you guys I shouldn’t be the one in the back!” Weiss moaned. “You’ve had me walking in the back the whole trip! The back is always the weakest point for hidden traps. The first three vines, okay fine, but after the fourth one I know for sure I said I was done with being in the back!”

“And we told you,” Yang replied, “Blake can listen best in the middle, I can react faster next to Blake, and Ruby has the map so she’s gotta be in the front.”

“So if you’re supposed to be the one reacting, then how come Ruby’s saved me every time and not you, Yang?!” Weiss said. 

“…Ruby is… pretty fast.” Yang rolled her eyes nervously. 

“... I could very easily read the map instead of Ruby.” Weiss suggested. 

“Ruby is like a pro at map stuff, though.” Yang said. 

The argument boiled away after a while, positions not being that worth arguing over, and the walk ended them at where they decided to set up camp. The girls set their back packs down. They unloaded the bloated cases, setting off to building the important parts of the camp. Ruby and Yang set up the tent, Yang driving the nails into the ground and Ruby doing an excellent job festooning the red tent in lights and flowers. For the sake of appearances. On a scouting mission, they were bound to be there a while, so the tent might as well look amazing. 

Blake sliced at the forest floor with her blades, cleaning up a clearing from the dense jungle. Weiss cobbled together a fire pit from rocks and wood and set off a spark from the tip of her rapier. The camp fire steadily started, a languid Weiss sitting down by the flames, careful to rest herself so as to avoid her dress getting any dirtier. The jungle was hot and moist, so Weiss inched herself away from her creation. Blake reached into her pack and freed some fish they had caught on the way. She drove some sticks into the sides of the fire and established a split roast for them to cook the fish over. Blake would very happily assume the role of cooking the fish. 

“Here, now it’s a home!” Ruby grinned, unrolling the sleeping bags in the tent. They were pretty standard military stuff, lacking character in their army green sleeping bags. Ruby threw herself at the sleeping bags to test their comfort, relaxed under the auspices of her friends staying vigilant over the surroundings. 

Far from their homes, the girls were sent on a mission. Whilst such an advanced scouting mission was normally reserved for extremely experienced units, a huntress’s touch was required. There were rumors of something running amok in the distant island jungles. They were uncharted territory, and there was plenty of miles of jungle to cover. Several teams were established for the search for the mysterious creatures they were said to lurk the jungle. If left unchecked, well, who can really say what havoc it would create. The creature could decide eventually to cross over to the main land, or grow stronger in the jungle feeding on the animals that lurked. Grimm had a way of feeding off the lively places in the world to further their darkness. 

Team RWBY just simply had to scout the jungle for a few days, and if nothing pressing emerges, they will be withdrawn. They really weren’t sent with the intent of finding anything, but to not send them would have made it seem as if Beacon was no longer taking issues seriously. There was a precedence for them to respond to all calls for help, no matter how distant, no matter how enigmatic. This one was no different. Another obscure shadow to shine line on from the ever vigilant beacon. 

The team wasn’t complaining. Another mission to go on their records, and one that claimed to be pretty advanced too? A sleepover in the jungle amounted to plenty of free huntress credit. Their ranks would seem that much more prestigious with “Advanced Recon: Deadly Jungle Surveillance” in their resumes. That was how it was supposed to go.

Trees glowed orange as the sun painted the towers of vines and plants the shade of sunset. The team were fed and vigilant, at least to an extent. Blake quietly read over some novel concerning the personal growths and journeys of a struggling girl. Yang was well captivated by a shockingly intense card game with Ruby. Weiss organized the fire wood stack, never seeming to find the right balance between aesthetic and versatility. 

Night came, and still, no sign of anything worth their time. The card game was exhausted, the fire was dim, and the girls were gathering in the tent to call it a night. They changed out of their outfits for the sake of trying not to sweat in them much more than they already did, and changed into some very thin pajamas. It was mostly white tank tops and shorts for them. While the jungle got pretty cold at night, things heated up pretty fast when dipping into the morning, so it was pretty important whatever they were wearing was something they weren’t too attached to. They all agreed someone should be on watch, Ruby electing to go first. 

The girl changed back into her uniform and sat vigilantly by the fire. She reached into the wood pile with her scythe and transported a couple more sticks into the little fire. The hungry embers nibbled at the log. Their hunger got the best of them, and the chorus of crackling flames devoured the log in smoldering pockets of luminescent orange. A long spire of smoke shot out, followed by a thin one blown away by the cold wind, then a short one, and one final massive cloud of smoke emerged from the fledgling fire. The night was filled with the calls of birds and the chirping of insects. Nothing quieted down for a second, the schedule was always filled with the need for some animal to call out and confirm its existence. Ruby sighed. Her thrills with the exotic species was a bit hampered by the need to keep watch over the dark pockets of grass to the front. She was tired of their calls, of their shapes, of them. She was missing home already. But she remained dutiful, loyalty well trumping her own concerns in her book. 

She wriggled her nose, her nostrils getting itchy the in the moist jungle air. She sighed, leaning back just a little, her rear firm against the dirt. She reached for a cloth and quietly polished the blade of her scythe. The fire danced faint lights across the steel of her weapon, the faint warmth given off was heaven for Ruby’s legs as they grew cold even in her stockings. 

Her nose itched. She reached up and scratched it fast. She reached around the fire and found the left over flank of fish. Figuring her growing appetite wasn’t going to vanish, she nibbled at what was left of the fish eagerly. Eating for the sake of eating usually helped time to pass pretty well, she found. Everything goes by faster with a bag of potato chips, she figured. Fish tail was pretty close to potato chips.

She inhaled through her nose, her blushed little nose flaring up with sensations. She couldn’t take the irritation any longer! She stood straight up from her resting place and listened to her nose. She took her first attentive whiff of the air. There was this most pleasant smell just floating lazily in the air. Ruby raised a brow, though a little sub conscious smirk appeared over her face anyways. It was a pretty good smell by all accounts. She felt one foot go down in front of the other. Then the other caught up. She was tripped over herself until the light of the fire vanished.

From her side she withdrew a flash light, illuminating her torch against the dark recesses of the jungle. Her body carried her on, her mind catching up with the sense of her legs. The beast might be near! It could be using the scent as some sort of lure! Ruby gripped tight onto her scythe, resting it on her shoulder, her free hand holding her flash light out clearly. Every step was a little rougher than the last. The jungle was only getting thicker the further she went, the path ever more difficult to traverse. She was losing track of her footing, the floor started to go down, her feet only getting more tangled up in the roots in front of her. A pink fog started to set in, and Ruby couldn’t see two inches past her nose. 

“Urgh!” She waved her flash night in front of her face, trying to dismiss the clouds blocking her vision with no luck. They were thick, ghostly mists as far as she was concerned. Clear her vision wasn’t going to be possible. The swings nearly set her off her feet. She caught her balance and carried on ever deeper. 

It was clear by now the path she took had led her into a tunnel. When she looked up, she could detect a roof of thick roots above her. The path behind her was clearly brighter than where she was headed. It seemed like the perfect nest for a Grimm to Ruby. Ruby figured she should head back to camp and grab some backup, but the scent reminded her of her duty. As soon as she headed back, the wonderful smell could completely stop, and she wouldn’t be able to follow it. No doubt the beast was cunning! It would hide as soon as Ruby tried to return with a force it deemed big enough to demolish it. Although old, wise Grimm were wise enough to only pick fights they would win, Ruby was set to surprise this Grimm. If it figured Ruby by herself was a fight it could take, it had a load of hell coming. 

The steps in front of her were sinking lower. It was like climbing a new staircase for the first time in the dark. The steps she took were uneven. Spirals of roots claimed her foot rests every once In a while. Steps were often uneven, one leg a bit above the other. The especially lowered steps set off her paranoia. There was no way to tell if what below her was a cliff or another step. 

Her head hit the roof. She lowered her head just a tad and found the path still went on. It was a tunnel in the wall that she blindly went down. The scent was getting stronger now, and she closer than ever to finding the source. Her scythe was still held tight in her hand, the flash light illuminating bits of the pink mist. The path lowered and lowered. Eventually she was crawling. The tunnel was narrower than her scythe. She wasn’t able to keep traveling with it on her shoulder. Push and tug as much as she did, she just couldn’t travel any further. Surrendering with a sigh, she dropped it and carried on. She figured she could lure the monster out and run back to catch the scythe. Besides, the scent was so strong, she wasn’t going to be traveling much further. She was so close, she could just tell.

As she slid further down the tunnel, thorns began to tug at her hood. Caught up in the grip of the spikes, she discarded her cape. She couldn’t afford to let anything slow her down. The fog in front of her only got thicker and thicker. Turning the flash light on and off confirmed the light was doing nothing for her! She discarded the light and dedicated both of her hands into crawling through. She felt a jab at her back. Then another one. The pain made her nose open wider. The scent shot through her body. This was the thickest it ever was. She had to get more of it! She was so close to the source!

The thorns dug into her every crawling step of the way. Her outfit was ripped at, especially along her back. Her pale skin was exposed to thick, pink air. The fog felt so warm against her cold body. It soothed her so powerfully she collapsed against her arms. She sighed happily, up until she noticed her resting dug more needles into her stomach. She growled, trying to stand back on shivering arms. Her whole body started to shake and stutter. Her eyes went wobbly, her mouth opened and she drooled and moaned. She knew she was poisoned! She followed her nose, and dragged herself down the path she was stuck in. The only solace she had was the rich sweet scent in the air. 

The tunnel was starting to get a little brighter! The pink mist was lighter in shade as the light shone through the thick fog. Ruby grinned, racing down. Her boots slipped off from her feet. Her feet felt bloated, as if had she kept her boots on any much longer she would have burst them. She felt her foot snap, her toes sprout something sharp and long. Her feet felt prickly, a sensation further than the skin deep stabbing of the vine needles she dragged her body against. The same sensation started to drive into her hands. It drove her crazy, like all she wanted to do was scratch them, but she was so busy dragging herself out of the cave.

It started to get harder to crawl. Her chest was harder and harder to shove against the ground. She had less and less room to work with, she clearly felt like she was moving more stuff than she ever had to before. Her soft flesh sunk against herself as she pressed it against the floor further and further. The mist was only getting clearer. Ruby could hardly make out what happened to her hands, there was something dark shrouding them, and the shroud was only growing further. 

She fell. She rolled out from the end of her tunnel and fell right into a pit. The moonlight emitted through the hole at the top of the tunnel. In the center of the grassy crevice, a vine covered green mass pulsated irregularly. Every pulse made watery pours bursts and inflate. Ruby’s nose lifted. The flower pores all over the bulbous thing emitted the pink mist. Ruby drooled at the scent, at last at the center of where the scent came from. She dragged her hands against her clothes instinctually, discovering quickly her hands had some very useful claws at the ends of them. She tore into her clothes, a spikey vine assisting her in becoming freed from her clothing. Completely naked, Ruby looked down over her own body to see just how much her chest bloated. Her pitiful cup size was eclipsed by some Yang rivaling breasts. She played with her luscious tits, happy to see her sensitive orbs bounce with gusto. She snickered a devilish giggle she never knew she had. 

The fur from her paws, what was once her feet, grew all the way up to her knees, her pale thighs remaining untouched. Her paws were beating out her feet as far as she was concerned, the floor was becoming steadily further away from Ruby’s vision. Standing a foot taller, she humped herself against mass. Her breasts rubbed against the green thing, warmth building in it wherever her breasts touched. Vines gripped tight around her rear. Those growths pushed and prodded, insisting Ruby never stop. They wanted her to grind against the mass until she was dry. She found it hard to resist, her drooling mouth becoming jagged as her teeth turned to fangs. Her eyes glowed with nocturnal vision. She gripped into the mass and humped and humped. A flower grew out on a vine, pressing against her folds. She cooed as little sensitive stamen pressed against her. They gripped around her clit, and started to tug. Her neck felt a prickly sensation, though along a very clear line. It cleared all around her, a circular going all the way around her neck. A vine grabbed around her head and tugged. 

Her nub extended and grew. Her clitoris was teased beyond pain, it became something more. It grew in the pink pollen embrace of the flower, forcing more inches to sprout to accommodate its desire to tug and tug. Her head felt lighter and lighter between her shoulders. Muscles always so tightly gripping her noggin to keep it in place ceased. With one final tug, her cock grew out in a cum exploding burst. She fed the flower all the spew she had, spurting uncontrollably as the girl drooled all over herself, over her morphed breasts, across her bare midriff, onto her cock. Thick bubbles of cum secreted, sliding down over her long slender legs, down into her fur. Her head came loose, and the vine tugged it off. 

Despite the fact she should be scared, or dead, Ruby was completely fine. Her head coming loose was just something she could do, it felt as natural as anything. She still felt everything that happened to her body, the vines just now lifted her to get a better view. Her butt bubbled a little, her hips widened to accommodate her higher frame. Little bony structures grew out of her skin, stretching her back open as new appendages grew. Her bouncing rear, moving up and down as she mindlessly humped into the flower that rear started to grow a new friend. From her tailbone, a sprout grew out. At its inception, it was wet and red. It grew out further and further, growing little spikes all along it. It finished at a thick nub at the end covered in spikes with a little opening into the sac at the end of the length. Her tail flexed and played with the vines surrounding it. Ruby moaned, her shoulders shuddered, her wings finished growing. She reached for her head with her thick paw hands and placed it back on. She fluttered her bat wings, and flew out of the hole, into the night. A pink mist secreted from her tail. She started to snicker, her head feeling foggy, growing more tainted as ears started to prod out from the top of her head. Perfect red dog ears.

“I gotta show everybody!” Ruby snickered. She couldn’t stop laughing to herself. She was so excited to see everyone else become like her. She wanted to spread it so bad. Her tail leaked. Her cock did the same. She didn’t get a good look at it yet… She tugged off her head and lowered it to her cock, her little wings fluttering to keep her afloat, her tail whipping in the air. 

“I’m so big and jiggly now!” Ruby purred. Her cock was dog like, a thick knot in the center. Though, she was lucky she just lowered, she was about to be gifted again. A second nub grew out from below the first. Her mouth went wide in excitement. It grew out further and further, the blossoming red growth mirroring her first dog cock perfectly. It was like watching a professional tracer curve the pen in all the right ways. The second cock grew out to be just as long too. Her hands shuddered, and she impaled her mouth against her second cock, the first one jabbed at her forehead, running cum down across her nose. She snickered, her arms thrusting her back and forth. She kept at it until her second cock came, the cum spilled down her neck and out into the night air, eventually dropping down like rain into the forest.

 

A little alarm on her phone went off, and Weiss took notice it was now time for her watch. Ruby had hopefully at this point not gone off or messed up her post at all. Weiss sighed. She could be a bit hard on the girl, but expectations were something that came with responsibility. She was frustrated at times with Ruby being chosen as leader, so she exported those feelings into her expectations. She regained her focus, shaking her head and her long white locks of hair with it. Her pajamas were exchanged for her wintry royal attire, her boots clasped firmly on her feet. She adjusted her skirt, did her hair up in a ponytail, and exited the tent into the cold night air, rapier grasped firmly in her hand.

Much to her chagrin, it just so happened her most disappointing fantasies of Ruby had all become an immediate reality. Ruby was completely gone from her post. There was no trace of where she was. Weiss took immediate attention to the fire. It was completely out save for the few sparks that still lit the pit orange. Ruby must have left a while ago, the oaf hadn’t touched the fire long enough for it to have been put out so much. Weiss sighed, her concern driving her sick already. Her stomach was in knots.

“No!” Weiss firmed her knees, spread her thighs, and placed one leg in front of the other. She breathed in, she breathed out. She took control of her thoughts, and undid all the bows in her stomach. She had to focus on finding Ruby. “Besides… She’s probably just off being an idiot. Heaven knows that girl and her ways… Haha, maybe she chased a butterfly or something…” Weiss was fairly confident she could find Ruby. And right away, she stumbled onto a hint. Her nose started catching a whiff of something.

“T-that smells amazing…” Weiss remarked, scratching at her nose as it started to get a little itchy from the decedent scent. “I bet Ruby followed it like the moron she is.” Weiss shook her head in resigning to the naïve nature of her team mate. “God, she’s so predictable.” Weiss could only hope she didn’t go far. She’d follow after the smell, and if Ruby wasn’t close in a say, a couple yards, she would turn back and alert the rest of the team about Ruby’s complete missing. She couldn’t afford to mess around, after all this mission was about hunting for a strange creature. It is completely sensical that it could be using the scent as a trap. Weiss shook her head. For some reason, she convinced herself the scent was non-consequential. It was just a good smell, nothing nefarious here.

The path was long, but after a while of following it, the mist started to roll in. She couldn’t turn back, surely, in such a thick fog. Though she did notice through the thick pink something moving around. First it was tendril shaped, sliding across her field of vision before vanishing behind the cover of the other shadows. And near the sky, she something swing by, flying fast… It swung over again… And again… Weiss was feeling wobbly on her knees. 

“Heya, Weiss!” Weiss turned her head, furious already at hearing Ruby’s voice. 

“Ruby! Why in the hell did you leave camp? What the hell where you think-“Weiss stopped in her tracks as she turned. Ruby was different. Her hair was a little more wild, that black and red mix a bit more clear. Not to mention the ears sticking out of the top of her head. The wings were especially concerning. As were the- “HOLY TITS.” Weiss really took a step back then. Of course, with the notice of her full breasts, Weiss also saw Ruby’s erect dog pricks, both of them leaking intensely. She had paws too, and fur up her arms and legs. And the tail rolling back and forth behind her was… intense. 

“Look how big I am Weiss!” Ruby grinned, her body curling through cute positions, her hands going up to her cheeks to pose. “C’mon, this is like the best body ever!” She curled herself back and forth, her huge test bobbing in so the same rhythm. Weiss was confused, taking steps backwards. 

“What happened to you?” 

“I don’t know!” Ruby grinned. “But I can do this!” Ruby dug her fingers and claws against her hair, slowly started to tug, and her head came clean off. “Isn’t this cool?!” Weiss screamed and made a run for it. Ruby wasn’t having that. 

Weiss ran. The mist was thick, but the smell was guiding her. She followed her nose as far as she could until her head met a lowering ceiling. She wasn’t sure when she entered a cave in the space of pink clouds, but there she was. She turned, not sure if she was ready to make the plunge and dive into the lower ceiling, no matter how lovely the smell. She’d have to run back, get help. Her head wasn’t so fogged as to forget she had backup. She darted for it. 

Weiss opened her eyes, a split second and her face was in the dirt of the forest floor. Claws poked at her skin as they tore away her clothes. Loud rips made Weiss shivered as every shred of her garments were rendered from her body. Naked, her pale back exposed, Ruby held her down by her feet. Her foot’s claws where cold against Weiss’s back. The poor pale girl suddenly felt a jab at her back. The venom slipping into her, Ruby’s tail pumping her terrible corruptor into Weiss’s skin. The girl shivered on the forest floor, drooling uncontrollably. 

The smell became stronger. That was the first thing that happened for sure. Weiss’s nose become so much more sensitive, though it didn’t change in any way. After that, her body starting going numb. She couldn’t stop shivering. The jungle got so cold at night, and Weiss felt no warmer than the terrible winter air. She laid naked, suddenly on her back, Ruby probably rolled her over. Keeping track of time was incredibly hard as her body readjusted. 

The alarm rose in her when she noticed the jungle around her was dying. The plants she laid on turned to ice. Snow gently fell onto the tropical leaves, the extremes of the world meeting as tropics were overrun by arctic. Weiss’s body was covered in the snow as it fell. Each flake mixed with the pink dust in the air and sunk into her skin. Despite the cold, Weiss felt a smile inch across her face. The near thoughtless girl found happiness in the cold. Suddenly, a feeling came back to her. Thoughts were still so far in her hypothermia fantasy that she couldn’t even think of her name, but something came back to her. Warmth. Not much, but a little, and it was at the tip of her head.

She reached her numb hand up to try and touch. Something was growing, something fuzzy rubbing against the palm of her hand as it changed and formed. She dug her thumb against it, but only texture feeling had returned to her numb hands. Her rear was warm. The few inches about her rear heated up more and more, a snake of heat emerging from her body. Her spine elongated, inching out from her naked body. She adjusted her laying position with limp legs, allowing the growing fuzzy appendage room. Though, she needed to lift herself more. As soon as she thought it was done, a new streamer of warmth inched and swirled out from her rear. Finally one more. There were three warm, furry things in total growing out from her rear. The smile on her face only grew.

Her breasts became heated once more. Snowflakes landed against her fragile feminine form. Her breasts grew only a little before they ceased. Icy crystals landed against the tips of her pale areola. Her nipples stood erect, the teasing of the cold icy fingers of snow arousing her. It was beyond the irregular pain of cold in such an uncomfortable place, it felt like every time the snow touched her form she was suddenly all the more aware of how glorious that place was. Her calmness in her naked form came back her from her frozen state. From stasis, she rose with love for her naked body. She could formulate any excuse to show herself off, ever so happily stripping or bending over. 

From the tips of her teased nipples, little beads started to blossom out. Her milk ran down from her sensitive breasts, rolling across her stomach, and touching her crotch. Weiss noticed as she watched the rolling drops of milk just how cold she must be. She was completely blue, a body with no red, no warmth. She was amazed she could even feel warmth in her tail and ears, but she was surely happy. And now she was feeling warmth in a place she was very happy to.

Her crotch was lit ablaze, her clit started to grow from the nurturing fertilizer of her milk. She was amazed, and so happy. Weiss so badly wanted more body to show off, something so lewd and terrible. Her dirty mind fled the realms of sane fear. She found lustful pride in the sprouting, organ. Forsake the dancing around the term! Weiss shouted as her lips regained warmth, “Weiss has a cock now!” She cooed. The pride welling up in her voice was incredible. She forced her flailing numb hands to be thrown at the cock. She was tired of her asleep limbs, her coldness hindering her. She seized her form, became the mistress of the icy body she now inhabited, and she herself onto her growing cock.

It was sleek and slender, a thin long cock. It grew so long, not an unimpressive inch to be found between her thighs. Weiss jerked it as soon as she knew she could. The first time she came she moaned and had all the lovely facial expressions of her first time. The fear, the happiness, the lip frowning lust, the tongue flailing desire, the semen that made her body shiver with satisfaction. She licked her long cock clean, her cock so long this procedure was safe and doable. She was so fed in her cock filled world she nearly forgot someone was with her, but soon as her foxy butt remembered who was watching, she suddenly raised her rear end to the air. “Ruby, please do Weiss” Weiss’s hands shivered, digging her clawed fingers into the dirt. “Weiss is tired of being proud, Weiss just wants her body to be looked at, and her pussy to be stuffed with cum!” 

“Well~” Ruby sung. “I’m happy to see Weiss has a better grip on what she’s good for.” The corrupt Ruby grabbed ahold of the girl’s blue, slender frame. Her dog pricks ached, the perfection cushion for depositing her overflowing Manticore spunk was before her. Weiss’s moaned happily as her pussy and ass were filled. Ruby sloppily took her holes, cum leaking out from every wet cock as she inserted her spewing rods down each hole. 

Weiss’s bouquet of tails waved and shivered, brushing against Ruby affectionately. She cuddled with the monstrous girl as she took her. Weiss’s body squealed in delight at the very touch of cum. Cum dripped down on her body was hot, hot as the lust of Ruby, hot as the pricks that slid in and out of her. It was the perfect heat source, the perfect nutrients. Ruby could probably agree with the nutrient part. “Y-you’re making Weiss so warm!” Weiss moaned cutely against the grass. She couldn’t help how amazing it felt, and she just had to share. Ruby scratched at her approving. 

“I’m enjoying it too- I mean, Ruby likes~” She teased Weiss, who hadn’t even noticed the new habit she picked up. 

“Weiss is happy you like it~ Now hurry up, cum in Weiss!” 

Ruby pounded her into the ground. Weiss’s tits leaked like crazy, her snowy cream dripping to the ground. Ruby’s cocks slammed hard into her. Weiss moaned and screamed, her song edging Ruby on until it all broke. Her cocks squeezed out every inch of cum she had. Her lubed cock slipped from her filled ass and continued to cum down Weiss’s back. Weiss screamed happily, cum on her skin feeling so much better. She forcefully tugged herself out of Ruby and rolled herself onto her back, rolling through her milk, the cum leaking out of her ass churning through her roll leaving little swirls in the ground to make a puddle. Ruby got the message as Weiss spread her legs and used her hands to spread cum across her back. Weiss barked and yipped happily, her tongue hanging out in her few feral moments. Her behavior didn’t remain, but the icy girl would never stop appreciating the cum strewn across her belly as she howled in lust. 

With a start, Blake awoke. She had a nightmare. She overwhelmed with dread and a feeling she might oversleep past her scheduled time to watch over the camp. She changed into her uniform and snuck out of the tent, careful not to awaken the inhabitants. The tent was too dark for her to really see who was in it. Outside, she saw no one. Peering back into the tent, letting the light of the moon shine through, it was clear only Yang was still present, tucked away into her sleeping bag, one of her breasts hanging loose from her tank top. Blake shut the tent, turning her attention to the smell in the air. Her cat sense of smell made her especially sensitive to the scent. Her mind was overtaken, and she ran off in the direction of it.

Her shoe dug into the dirt. She had no idea what the hell she was doing. Her mind just jumped as soon as she got a whiff of the air. She ran like a cat in heat, and really she felt like one. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this horny! It wasn’t mating season, not by a long shot, but the scent was a perfect aphrodisiac perfume. She was wobbling, walking pathetically forward. She felt someone grab her and she didn’t resist. She felt so useless and horny, she’d happily let anyone bend her over. Any one at all. 

Her hands met a tree. Blake bent over, presenting herself to her future mate. She turned to see the deformed, monstrous Ruby. Her whole body was a demented version of the innocent girl who once was. Wilder hair, and her ears… Blake’s tongue drooped out instinctually. She was shredded and naked by Ruby’s claws in seconds. Her resistance was murdered by the pink fog in the air clogging her mind. Dirty fantasies and thoughts occupied Blake’s mind, her cerebral sex drive driven to maximum as her every second thought was one that drifted back to cock. Ruby dragged her dicks into Blake, siding her rear and slit wide open. It took some careful positioning, but when Ruby thrust forward, both cocks perfectly found their homes. Blake moaned in delight, her lust addled mind at last satisfied. She felt a jab at her back, Ruby’s tail driving a spike into her. She could hardly care! The venom that pumped into her never registered with her mind. She couldn’t find the ability to care as long as she got the satisfaction to her lust. It was an itch that mattered more than anything else. In apathy, she oozed in her consuming mud of sex. 

Tugged from the tree by Ruby’s sharp claws, Blake mewed as she was forced off from her support base. Taken from her support, her body was turned until her eyes met what happened to Weiss. Weiss approached from behind Ruby. She looked like the incarnation of cold. Her skin was nearly blue, so pale and frozen. Her breasts were covered in beads of milk. She had a cock that was hard not to notice with just how massive and thin it was. Three white tails swished behind her playfully. “W-Weiss?” Blake asked, concern returning to the sexed up Faunus before Ruby starting thrusting again. Blake’s hands were held behind her back by her monstrous captor. She stared wide eyed behind her at Weiss, the girl walking from the right of Ruby. Lust and confusion battled, paranoia, anticipation, blended and mixed into the stirring in her loins. “W-what happened to MEW!~” Blake blushed. “M-meow!” Her mind was muddled, concern for her inability to speak washed away, her focus shifted. She started blinking rapidly, some sort of pressure swelling in her skull. The darkness in her closed eyes faded lighter a few shades. When she opened her eyes, the night seemed so much clearer. Her eyes were now feline slits that glowed yellow in the night time air. 

“Don’t worry, Blake.” Weiss grinned. “Weiss will fix your brain nice and good. Just make sure you suck Weiss off really well. Weiss’s big cock is so horny just for you!” The fox girl said. The snowy tailed woman walked around the coupled pair. Ruby slowly turned Blake away from the tree she once clung to so wildly, the distance between Blake and the tree now larger. Blake was now bent in front of Weiss. With a catapult thrust, Blake’s face was launched at Weiss’s attention grabber cock. Blake moaned and meowed, forced to swallow her long, thin cock. 

Through teary eyes, Blake watched Weiss desecrate her face. Blake was brought to moan as Ruby humped into her, her pitiful mumblings of overflowing lust stanched by Weiss’s plugging member. Whatever resistance there was, it was washed away by the endless humping, the continuous thrusts. Ruby stuffed her in the back with her fat knots, both of her doggy cocks occupying one of Blake’s holes. Weiss’s slick spear gagged Blake from the front. Blake was gorged on cocks. 

The cum came pouring in. Blake’s hands dug into Weiss’s thighs. Weiss moaned as her icy skin was touched, ever so happy to have her naked form touched so. Blake’s ears twitched, the modest small set growing larger. She felt Weiss and Ruby start to walk forward. Blake screamed and muffled yelp in fear, afraid they’d be spear her in half. However, as they walked, it felt as if they were no more into Blake. It was Blake who was shrinking in the center of her dick split roast, and they walked forward to keep the balance. Weiss flicked her cock free of Blake’s mouth. Blake mewed loudly. “M-meowr! Gimme more!” She couldn’t control her mouth. She stretched her tongue out and dragged it across Weiss’s slender cock .

“Ooph!” Weiss snickered. “Blake, your tongue is so rough on Weiss’s cock.” Blake stared at her tongue, seeing the texture of her tongue clearly in the night air. Ruby started to slap Blake’s rear. Blake turned to try and see what was happening. 

“Oooh, Blake!” Ruby snickered, the monstrous tall girl slapping the much smaller girl. “Your butt. Just, wow!” Ruby groped her rear, rubbing the bouncy flesh between her fingers. “It’s getting bigger.” The rear ballooned out, her thighs growing to match. It kept going and going until her rear was as big as possible. No pants or panties could conqueror it. All panties would be a thong against those cheeks, all shorts bikini bottoms by the overwhelming weighty cheeks. 

What now overwhelmed Blake was realizing what her previous lust spell meant. Blake wasn’t a fool, in her intelligent mind she knew she was feeling a heat cycle. Her body was more cat like than she ever was. Her pussy started to leak, not just Ruby’s cum, but a wave of Blake’s lubricant, forcing her body to prepare for her overwhelming lust for more cock. She mewed with need, her hands grew claws, her tail grew longer. She wiggled her rear around in the air, curling herself around on all fours. “Meeeeow~ Oh Weiss~ Can nya do me?” Intelligence sure as hell didn’t get her laid, though. 

Weiss rubbed her fingers against Blake’s raised rear, though something else started to happen. Blake’s bare thighs bore a new addition. Her trembling thighs spread for a fat cat prick. Prickly and spiked, it prodded against her warm skin, sliding out slowly. Cat cum coated the tip of her head, her pussy sprayed openly. Ruby was satisfied at last with Blake, but saw Weiss started to lean down to kiss the new prick.

“We need to focus, guys!” Ruby said. Weiss was alarmed, backing away from the horny Blake. 

“What do you need? Weiss is horny, a-and she demands to be able to do Blake right this instant!” Weiss pouted. 

“Yang! Yang you dorks!” Ruby grunted. “C’mon! She’s the only one left! And like, if we spread it to her, we can make this threesome a foursome! That’s plus one!” 

“…Weiss likes plus one. F-fine! But this better be quick, Ruby! Weiss is horny, and she needs some good cat dick.” 

“Oh don’t worry! Just follow my lead!” 

Yang snored loudly. The tent was empty, save for the crumpled sleeping bags all to the side. The timer went off, attempting to awaken Yang. However, the blonde couldn’t be bother to be awoken. She was a bit of a heavy sleeper. An alarm wouldn’t be enough to wake her up. What was enough, though, was the sounds from outside. Yang rose from her sleep. She turned the alarm off and looked around. “Ummm… okay, I’m pretty sure there should be some sleeping people in here…” Yang looked around the tent, lifting blankets and peering under them. The sounds from outside escalated. Yang changed into her regular outfit. She unzipped the tent door and slipped outside. 

“Oh.” Yang said, giving a proper response to a massive monstrous Ruby, flapping her wings and juggling her head, two floppy dock cocks hanging between her thighs. Or a foxy, icy Weiss, flapping three tails behind her, a thin fox cock drawing the eye. Or the tiny Blake with a massive booty and a fat cat prick. “Oh” was the right response to all of these. “So… Those probably aren’t costumes…” Yang said. 

“Nope.” Ruby licked her fangs. 

“Ah, that’s why I figured. Hey… That’s a nice tail you got Ruby. What kind is it?”

“I think it’s a scorption tail.” Ruby giggles, waving her venom dripping dagger tail around. 

“Ah, that’s cool, that’s cool…” Yang prepared to run. Before she could start darting, Ruby stabbed her square in the gut. Yang screamed and started wildly flailing her flaming fists. Ruby and the rest fell backwards. Yang fell back into the tent and zipped it back up. Yang sat in the tent, her fists at the ready to fight off the monstrous renditions of her friends. 

Sitting alone in the confines of the tiny tent, Yang turned on an electric lantern and sat alone. She panted, feeling the twisting in her guts. She brought her hands to her exposed midriff, watching the red venom drip from her stomach wound. Before her eyes, the wound started to steam and fill itself in. “H-hold yourself together, Yang.” She said to herself. The wound healing wasn’t something she was expecting, but she was still worried about the venom. She dug around the tent floor for her bag to find some medicine. 

Through the tent, she could see the figures of her morphed friends circling the tent. Yang gulped, trying to find anything that said it would treat venom. She dropped the anti-venom from her hands as she saw them morph. The bones cracked, little green scales sprouted from her fingers that grew out new claws. Yang tried to pull out the scales, do something to reverse it, but nothing worked. Sighed, she sat back a little further, trying to relax. 

Her breath grew more heated. She felt something itching at her crotch. Turning her eyes down, she noticed her hand operating on alien desires. Some handler now moved her arm against her will, digging her clawed fingers into her crotch. She scratched through her tight shorts, ripped apart her panties. Her hand played with her clitty, fighting against her intentions. She tried using her other hand to pull it away, but every time she touched her other arm, her resisting hand turned to jelly, and let the teasing fingers continue to plumage her body. 

“S-stop!” Yang tried to tell herself. “Stop! Just stop it!” She couldn’t stop. She put one leg forward to stand, only to trip forward onto her chest. She turned her head to see her legs. Her shorts started to tear, as her flesh reached between each other to tie her legs together. Scales started to sprout. She rolled her morphing body back onto her back. She watched in horror as her legs morphed together. Her feet were dragged like screaming victims into each other, forming the tip of her tail, of her naga like lower body. Her combined legs stretched out further. 

The final scraps of her shorts and panties were torn apart by the sudden emergence of her dragon length. A fat scaley cock with jags and a slick pointy end. Both of Yang’s hands now mindlessly thrust against her cock. “Stop stop stop! Oh god dammit! STOP!” Yang moaned. “M-mmm… Feels good though… E-hehehehe… Wow… S-so good…” Yang felt her mind melt out her cock. Her brain melted and the pink made hearts in her eyes. “Big tits… Big dicks… Big butts… Ehehehe… God my head is like in such a gutter~ I-I should stop, but god I just. Don’t. Care!” 

Her tits fell out of her shirt in massive watermelon sizes, plenty larger than ever before. Her tits leaked dragon milk in rapid geysers. Her dragon cock spewed, cum spurting out in geysers. The spunk hit her hair, moving down across it like soap suds. All her cum touched turned pink. Her blonde hair was now covered in pink streaks. Her forked tongue hung out. 

Ruby and her group watched the shadows within the tent. The busty silhouette started to grow. Her tail made her larger, and larger, and larger. The tent snapped and broke open. Yang roared her lustful growl as she was freed from the constraining tent. “Hey guys!~” Yang moaned happily. “Sorry I took so long~ But I really need to fuck someone right now. “The others all nodded and ran at Yang. Yang lowered herself a little ways atop her ryu lower body. 

Weiss leapt happily at Yang, humping at her torso and cuddling against her. “Weiss want dick!” Weiss moaned. Yang chuckled, humping her fat dragon dick into the pale icy girl. Weiss drained the heat from the molten dragon prick. Weiss gasped and moaned, melting against Yang’s warmth, her prick which stretched Weiss’s hips to her maximum. Yang took a choker and hung it around Weiss’s throat.

“Mine~” Yang commanded. Weiss nodded mindlessly. 

“And you’re mine~” Ruby grinned. She bent Yang over just a little, the long flexible tail able to adjust a little to allow for some more unique positioning. Weiss remained, being fucked by Yang’s lower snake like body in her lip, Ruby bent Yang over and humped into her ass. “Ah~ Oh fuck my sister feels amazing~” 

“You’re telling me~ Like, that knot is so thick~ I never thought I’d love being fucked by a dog so much~” 

“How about a cat?” Blake purred. Yang grinned and tickled Blake’s nose with the tip of her tail. Then she wrapped her thin tail tip around Blake’s cat prick and thrust the rest of her tail into Blake’s slit. 

“A cat is fine too.” Yang snickered. Her fangs grew in. Fins sprouted from the side of her face. Long, majestic horns grew out from her head. Her pink heart eyes glowed, and Yang erupted a load of fire from her mouth as thrust into her friends and her sister thrust into her. They all went as long as they could and then went even longer. To them, the night was endless. 

They would fuck and fuck, talking turns over who owns Blake and Weiss. The two were turning very submissive, and Ruby had to find another thing to turn into a collar for Blake. Though, one day their jungle adventure was interrupted when the recovery ship came back to look for them…


End file.
